randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Temple
The Water Temple is a dungeon found in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It is the source of the curse that froze Zora's Domain and is also known as one of the hardest dungeons in video gaming history The Water Temple is located underneath Lake Hylia and is guarded by the Zoras. It is where they go to worship the Water Spirits. It is accesible after Link finds the Iron Boots in the Ice Cavern and receives the Zora Tunic from King Zora XVI. Many parts of the Water Temple need Link to go underwater for long amounts of time, making the Zora's Tunic very important to have. The Temple is made up of four floors (one being a basement) and to traverse the different floors you need to play Zelda's Lullaby at three different spots with a Triforce symbol on the wall. This manipulates the water level and changes the position of some blocks, making some areas accesible and some not. Puzzles and obstacles are varied here, from taking out a group of enemies to swimming against a flow of water. Link also faces his very own doppelganger, Dark Link. When Link defeats his evil clone, he will receive the Longshot, a Hookshot upgrade, which aids him on his search for the boss key. Link then enters the lair of the dungeon boss, Morpha. The Water Temple makes much use of Din's Fire in the Master Quest version of the game. The Hookshot is also used more often than in the original version. The infamous "serpent-shaped" room now has Hookshot targets over the wall, making it easy to simply bunny-hop through the vortex-filled gauntlet. The map, compass, and even the Longshot are obtained very early in the dungeon. The Longshot gives access to a lot of new areas and makes most puzzles easier than before. Most rooms are blocked with gates, so puzzles must be solved to be able to access them. Boulders and most enemies are no longer found, except for two Spikes and eight completely new Stalfos. Two curious new features include a room with several Dodongos, plus several crates that are found throughout the dungeon. Only two of these crates are somehow important (one contains a Small Key and the other hides a switch). Due to a glitch, 2nd Small Key in the MQ rendition of the Water Temple is useless without using other glitches (like Bombchu Hover) or hacks in the room with dragon heads earlier in the temple, because raising them (Link must defeat three Stalfos in order to continue) removes the lock from the 2nd locked door. This glitch has been fixed in Ocarina of Time 3D. Trivia *In the beta Ocarina of Time, the Water Temple was the Ice temple. Remnants of this can be seen in Ocarina of Time, as the Water Medallion has a symbol similar to that of a snowflake, and Ruto's section in Ganon's Castle is ice-themed. *Due to the frustrating swimming mechanics and the incredible length, many regard the water temple as the most annoying dungeon in Ocarina of Time, and some the most difficult Zelda dungeon yet. Compounding this perceived difficulty is the need to pause the game in order to equip or unequip the Iron Boots, adding a lot of extra time to the dungeon. Eiji Aonuma apologized for the design of the Water Temple in a 2009 interview, and, with the announcement of the Nintendo 3DS remake of Ocarina of Time, specifically mentioned that he plans on changing the gameplay in such a way to make the Water Temple less frustrating, such as making the Iron Boots easier to use. *The Master Quest version of the Water Temple is generally considered to be easier than the normal version. *If the player goes first to the Shadow Temple and gets the Hover Boots he/she can beat this dungeon much more quickly (less than 10 minutes. It should be noted, however, that it is impossible to enter the Shadow Temple before beating the Water Temple without glitches or hacking. *A seldom-used but very useful strategy is to use Farore's Wind at doors near the water rising tablets, and then warp back when they are required. *The Hookshot is associated with a water-themed dungeon in several titles. The Hookshot is often used in the Water Temple (one of the few items that can be used under water) and the upgrade to the Hookshot, the Longshot, is found in the Water Temple. Category:Legend of Zelda